WHERE TO NOW
by littledevil-vchan
Summary: Alfred and Arthur find themselves alone on earth pondering their existence now that their country's no longer exist.


**SO WHERE DO WE GO NOW?**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia!<p>

pairing: usuk

summary: Alfred and Arthur find themselves alone on earth pondering their existence now that their country's no longer exist.

* * *

><p>"where to?" Alfred said as he hunched on top of a nearly collapsed chimney of a house that had fallen years ago.<p>

"I don't know Alfred." Arthur sighed as he rested his back against the same chimney. The bricks were warm from being underneath the sun all day and it eased the achiness in his back a bit.

"Theirs gotta be some humans left alive." Alfred said as he looked out into the endless grassland before him.

"If their wasn't then we would have died too right?" He picked up a small chunk of the bricks that had broken off and tossed it as far as he could into the grass.

"what if were the only ones left?" Arthur asked as he looked up at the younger nation.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad, its almost like the old days, before everything started." Alfred said with a small nostalgic smile.

"Before everything, Its almost if time has stopped." Arthur sighed and closed his eyes. Alfred kicked his feet against the bricks and hummed a bit.

"Arthur can you sing me that song, just this once?"

"I'll try, if I can remember the words." Arthur opened his mouth and softy sang the lullaby that raised the nation named America.

Hush luv, hush precious

Its time to lay down your head

Hush luv, hush precious

Please know no dread

The land you have been given

Untouched by the evils of this world

May it prosper

May _**you**_propsper

Until the end of the world

Hush luv ,hush prescious

May you become strong

May you always remain sweet

May your life be long

May your world remain bright

Hush luv, hush precious

Become a hero like you said you would

Fight all the dragons

Like a hero should

Alfred listened as the last note faded as the wind carried the song far away. He sighed and closed his eyes in peace at last.

"I don't mind not being a nation anymore if it means being with you." He said quietly.

"America is no more, but the world is still turning." He said as he hopped off his perch and landed with a heavy thump on the ground sending dust flying up in a cloud. Arthur sighed and answered Alfred.

"England is no more as well, yet the world still turns and I am still here." England sat still for a moment.

"Are we a memory of what was? Will we fade into nothingness like Rome once did?" He stood up.

"what are we Alfred?" Alfred smiled and held out his hand.

"Promise to stay with me forever and I'll tell you my answer." Arthur took Alfred's hand and intertwined it with his own.

"Alight. Now tell me your answer, are we countries still or something else." Alfred looked off into the setting sun as he began to speak

" we not countries anymore, we're what countries are made of." Arthur looked at Alfred as the sun bathed his skin in a reddish hue.

"We're people."

Arthur smiled.

"yes we are, that's all we ever were in the beginning." Arthur squeezed Alfreds hand

"We are human."

Alfred smiled.

"So now that you're no longer England what do I call you?" Arthur looked up into the sky and watched the sun falling in the horizon and thought of his past kings.

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland will be my name. And what should I call you by?"

"Alfred F. Jones." He said with a smile.

"Now that I'm no longer a country I can say this." Alfred said as he grabbed Arthurs hand and kissed it.

"I love you Arthur." Arthur smiled

"I love you too Alfred." He said before he leaned down and allowed Alfred to claim the prize he'd waited for, A kiss.

END

* * *

><p>this was made for my tumblr account so I figured I'd at least post it on FF too. if you want to follow me on tumblr then here it is (just take out the spaces but not the dashes! those are important!)<p>

**http: / cerulean-star-dreams. tumblr . com/**

((okay this is kind of an abstract work so sorry if it makes no sense at all. XD ))


End file.
